Chunk
Chunk is an orange muscular rock monster toy who appears in Disney/Pixar's 2010 film Toy Story 3. He is one of Lotso's henchmen, but in the end is reformed. Personality Chunk is first seen shaking hands with Jessie and welcoming Andy's toys to Sunnyside. He is later seen gambling with Lotso's gang inside a vending machine (their secret hideout) and helps Lotso and Buzz (after he is switched to "Demo" mode) imprison Andy's toys. Chunk is eventually convinced of Lotso's evil by Woody and Ken, and reforms. In the credits, he is seen sharing the abuse the younger children dish out with Twitch in a tag-team match. Role in the film Chunk is a rock-like toy from Sunnyside Daycare. Chunk has protective shoulder spikes, poseable oversized limbs, and fists ready to smash anyone who gets in his way. He also has a hidden head spike which when pressed down switches his facial expression from friendly to fierce. When Andy's toys first arrive at Sunnyside, He shakes hands with Jessie. He starts out as one of Lotso's henchmen, but in the end is reformed. In the end credits, when Sunnyside is turned from a prison into a paradise by Barbie and Ken (who are now the new leaders of Sunnyside after Lotso's defeat), he is shown experiencing a rough playtime with the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room, being hammered to the floor and thrown across the room. After landing back under a shelf, where Twitch is waiting for his turn, Chunk tags Twitch so he can substitute for Chunk while he rests under the shelf with Ken and Barbie. When the Sunnyside toys have a "beach party" at the sandbox, Chunk is shown playing beach volleyball with Jack-in-the-Box as they bounce a ball back and forth between each other's teams. Toy Description From Official Website: : "Chunk will rock your world! This gargantuan creature sports protective shoulder spikes, while his ferocious fists are ready to smash whatever enemy gets in his way. Chunk's oversized limbs are fully posable, making him ready for hours of imaginative fun. As an added bonus, the press of a hidden head spike will spin Chunk's expression from friendly to fierce! No batteries necessary." Trivia *Chunk appears to be based on the short-lived Rock Lords toyline from the 1980s. *Jack Angel, who provided the voice of Chunk, also voiced Mr. Shark in the first film. *Although one of the strongest toys on Lotso's team, he's also the stupidest. When commenting on Buzz's gullibleness during the gambling scene, he tries to say "He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer," but either he doesn't know what a drawer is or he forgot, instead saying, "the place where they keep the knives," causing Sparks to reply, "Neither are you, Chunk!" Gallery Chuck.jpg|The real-life toy version of Chunk by Thinkway Toys Chunkangry.png|Chunk's angry face Chunkhapp.png|Chunk's happy face Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Pixar characters Category:Toys Category:Monsters Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Objects Category:Neutral Characters Category:Toy Story characters